


a new chapter

by Firestorm0108



Series: Fenris [4]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: after 3 years their back





	a new chapter

‘Do you think we're ready?’ she asked him in his head as he drove towards the ever increasing outline of the city as he nodded ‘we many not know our full power but we aren't going to level a city so i think we're good’ he replied as she smirked “well truth be told i'm not the problem in the ‘destroying things’ department” she said as he rolled his eye, he hadn't even noticed she replied out loud “well i wasn't the one who made a condensed air pocket under a bolder causing it to explode and destroy our cabin” he reminded her as she shook her head “nobody got hurt” she said as he looked at her “only cause i obliterated the shards before they hit either of us” he said as she just hit his shoulder “eyes on the road” she said as he raised an eyebrow “don't change the subject” he said as he faced forwards “just because a god said we're immortal doesn't mean we have to find out any time soon” he said as she laughed “that's rich coming from the guy who ripped our car in two” she said as he shook his head “you must of been dreaming” he said as she laughed “well last i remembered the car wouldn't start and you got mad and hit the wheel and it ripped in two” she said as he shook his head “but i also got us this car which actually works so you might want to say thanks” he reminded her as she laughed “i'm sure the hellfire club is gonna be thrilled you replaced there fully armored and top of the line car for an old pick up truck” she said as the tone in the car changed “i gave them my word” he said as she shook her head “doesn't mean you have to go” she replied as he smirked “if i don't they will come after us” he replied as she looked at him “let them” she answered simply “we're stronger now” she said as he nodded “true ,we are, but what about the others?” he asked “yeah Marcos and John can look after themselves but mom and dad” he said as she didn't answer “it's not like i'm going anywhere” he said as he spoke in her mind ‘i'm sure you'll message me if you want to talk’ as she looked at him ‘we still haven't fully learned how to turn this off anyway’ she replied as he nodded slowly “yeah…” he said aloud “that was an accident” he said as she looked at him “you appeared in my mind when i was in the shower” she stated as he nodded “scared for life” he said simply as she laughed “seeing your impossibly beautiful sister in the shower does that” she said as he laughed “if you don't say so yourself” he responded as she looked down at herself “i'd do me” she said as he nodded “trust me i'm in your head, i know” he replied “it was a really weird way to find out we can see in each others eyes” he said as she nodded “i didn't even realise it happened till you told me” she said as he chuckled “even when i closed my eyes it was still there” he said as she chuckled as well “you we're so panicked” she said as she started to laugh “you thought we switched bodies” she said as she started to laugh and his cheeks went red “i'm sorry literally seeing the world through your eyes kinda freaked me out” he said as she took deep breaths to calm herself as they got into the city and he pulled over “you take the car” he said as he opened the door “one call and someone from the club will pick me up” he said as she grabbed his arm “can't you just come to the motel” she said, we don't even know if their still there” she said as he nodded “and if they are i’ll have to say goodbye all over again” he said as he looked as her face as she pouted and he sighed and closed the door “one word and i'll get out and walk away” he said as he saw the smug look in her face as he pulled off again and they drove towards the motel.

As they pulled up to the motel Andy stopped the truck and turned off the ignition as he looked at the building “i’ll knock” he said as he tapped his figure on the steering wheel and the single apartment his parents used shook while the rest of the building remained still. The lights came on and they saw their parents “looks like they’re still there” he said as she nodded but didn't move as she heard him in her head ‘you can't come with me’ he said as she looked at him “what?” she asked as he laughed “i'm in here” he said as he tapped the side of her head “you were thinking if i couldn't go with you you’d come with me” he said as she shrugged “true that's what i had at the front of my mind” she said as he realised his parents we're coming out of the front of the motel and he put it together “i hate you” he said as the parents got to the car and in his head he heard her reply ‘no you don't’.


End file.
